


[Podfic] The Townsfolk Aren't Blind

by 7Jezz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Jezz/pseuds/7Jezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sterek and the pack through townspeople's pov, crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Townsfolk Aren't Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Townsfolk Aren't Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992638) by [TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath). 



 

 **Length** : 3:53 min

 

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i02o5kdmh589pnf/%5BTW%5D_The_Townsfolk_Aren't_Blind.mp3) (Link to MediaFire so you can download or stream it.) | 8.9 MB

 

 [MP3/M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/townsfolk-arent-blind) | 6.8 MB/2.3 MB


End file.
